1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an intake control device of a motorcycle, and particularly relates to an intake control device that electronically controls an intake amount of engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, as an intake control device, there has been known one in which an accelerator position sensor is disposed on a throttle body (refer to Patent Document 1, for example). In the throttle body described in Patent Document 1, a valve stem rotatably supporting a throttle valve is provided, and there is provided a sensor unit adjacent to the valve stem. In the sensor unit, there are provided a throttle pulley coupled to an accelerator operating part via a throttle cable, and an accelerator position sensor that detects an operation amount of the accelerator operating part.
In the sensor unit, the throttle pulley is rotated in conjunction with the operation of the accelerator operating part, and the rotation of the throttle pulley is detected, as the operation amount of the accelerator operating part, by the accelerator position sensor. The operation amount of the accelerator operating part is output to an ECU (Electronic Control Unit) from the accelerator position sensor, and an opening degree of the throttle valve is calculated in the ECU. By the control of the ECU, an electric motor coupled to the valve stem is driven, and the opening degree of the throttle valve is adjusted, resulting in that an intake amount of engine is electrically controlled.    [Patent Document 1] Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2006-336638
However, in the intake control device described in Patent Document 1, the throttle body was provided on a cylinder head, and the sensor unit was disposed in an atmosphere of high temperature in the vicinity of the cylinder head. For this reason, there was a problem that a detection error becomes large due to an influence of temperature characteristics of the accelerator position sensor. Further, since there was a need to extend the cable to the throttle body (throttle pulley) of the engine from the accelerator operating part, the throttle cable became long, resulting in that there was a chance of adversely affecting an operationality of the accelerator operating part.